The Makimachi Uzamaki Crossover!
by LunarDaughter
Summary: Sometimes the strangers we encounter are more akin to us than we could ever imagine. A RKenshinxNaruto Adventure of confusing crossover proportions.[Title most likely to be changed for being lame]


_**After** not getting any attention in the Naruto realm of I've decided to plunk this spun tale into Kenshin territory. However, I don't know if it will bode nicely since, well basically, these are character's of Rurouni Kenshin going into.. Naruto Niche. [Yes, I do like to alliterate; its fun_

_**Disclaimer**__: I. Do. Not. Own. Rouroni. Kenshin. Hell, I don't think I could even spell it right. Nor do I own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

**The Epilogue**

_The evil sannin's grin sent a shiver down the group of men's spines. _

The clearing was grim-looking; ashes upon ashes were all that covered the ground. There were no traces of any plant life ready to grow and refurbish the land that was once consumed by flames. The moon itself was unforgiving with its rays glowing with a devilish flare- a premonition for what's to come.

A group of men was found in the middle of some odd yet elaborate picture of markings- in a form of a circle, generally. They were unsure, some even as close to weeping in pure terror as to what the snake ninja before them had in plan. One of them men had finally taken up the courage to ask what was going on.

"Don't worry about yourselves," Orochimaru answered with his strange calm voice, "It'll all be worth it in the end."

Finishing his cryptic statement, the markings etched amongst the ashes were activated; glowing a blinding white before they turned into different shades of red, orange and yellow.

Of fire.

Orochimaru was already deep within concentration, chanting coherent words, yet they were words no one could grasp. As if on cue, the markings sprung to life and turned into flames.

The men's screams were drowned in the loud inferno.

Kabuto, who had stood close to Orochimaru in order to allow him to perform the jutsu, instinctively braced his master's body against the air pushing him from the abrupt spontaneous combustion. The said master didn't faze from it, however. He was too deep into his mantra. Kabuto only lessened his tense muscles when he caught the site of a dark figure coming from within the flames- and was quite surprised when he noticed a second figure behind the first. Orochimaru couldn't stop the smile that was itching on his face as the two dark figures finally made their way out of the licking flames and right in front of him.

The first figure had turned to be a man. Or, more like a mummy. There were bandages covering him from top to bottom, leaving only spaces for his blood red eyes and thin mouth; some tufts of hair were exposed past the wrappings on his head. He was adorned with a plain purple robe and black shoes and gloves; a sword fastened at the waist within its hilt.

The man didn't wait for the two shinobis standing before him. Instead, he held out his hand for the figure behind him to take. A pale hand appeared out of the fire and took the gloved one. It was followed by an exposed pale arm and soon, a beautiful and ravishing lady had stepped out of the fire- unscathed. Her attire left little to the imagination- her robe hung loosely around the shoulders and cleavage was obvious. She smiled graciously at the offered gesture and stood behind the man with a small smile on her purple-inked lips.

The fires receded abruptly, giving Orochimaru the cue to speak up. His smile never left as he directed his gaze upon the resurrected figures.

"The world welcomes you back, Shishio Makoto."

**The actual chapter!**

_She found herself sitting against a tree._

Misao had seen many situations where it would be an appropriate time to cry. Being in the Oniwabanshuu, she had known and seen the lives of others being taken away from them. She had known the tears meant to be shed-sometimes in happiness and sometimes in pure angst. Now, wrapped around her large cloak and huddled against the huge oak, it would have been a pretty good time to let her emotions break open and fall. No one was around to look, right? The love of her life had just got up and left _once again_, no? She sighed. No matter how hard she willed herself, Misao's gaze was locked in the fire she had made, slowly dwindling away.

_It's all too cliché. Aoshi had left before, but he came back. So he's supposed to come back this time._

Amongst the dying embers, the blue-haired teen stared into the scenes of the past being replayed once again to her.

-

Just a week ago, Misao had been residing peacefully at Aoiya. She had a brighter outlook of her days since Aoshi had stayed- and she was going to make sure she didn't waste anytime she had now with him than the times she had spent without. A bit corny, but she stayed true to her word. Aoshi would usually be found within the small, makeshift shrine of meditation behind the hotel/restaurant of the 'family business'. Every morning, Misao would wake and wash up to look her best when serving him his morning tea. Then, she would stay a while to say her own prayers- anything to linger a little longer with him. After what she could make of small talk from him, she would then leave and resume her duties around the house and train- usually with Shiro or Kuro. Sometimes she would wander around the streets of Kyoto, taking in the familiar sights and sounds with a little shopping squeezed in as well from time to time. She liked her life. She felt that, deep inside, Aoshi was slowly reconciling with himself for the loss of his men- her friends and family. It was a long process, but she noticed the improvement when he would eat with them at dinner and speak politely to those who spoke to him. On a blue moon, Misao would even find a genuine smile lift from his lips. Those rare occasions were what Misao had placed her heart in, hoping these were the signs when her Aoshi would finally reconcile himself and get on with living. Living alongside her. Misao was proud of herself for being patient with him and on a recent occasion, she was given a blessing from heaven.

"Good Morning Aoshi!" Misao had greeted brightly, holding up the serving tray of green tea. Aoshi had glanced up from his meditative pose to meet Misao's face and replied a soft 'Good Morning Misao' himself. He then scooted over to allow space for her to sit down and pray. Misao would indeed make a sincere prayer, but she just couldn't help from taking a few stealthy glances from the tall man she had loved and adored for as long as she could remember.

"There are two cups here, Misao."

Misao had looked up from her prayer and broke her meditative stance to turn and produce another one of her star-shining smiles towards Aoshi. "Yeah... I was hoping we could..ahh could have morning tea together," she said shyly. Aoshi nodded in recognition. "It won't be an everyday thing, you know," Misao added hurriedly, "I wouldn't mean to interrupt your meditation for too long." She tried to think of something that would help vouch her brave action. However, she slowly began to find her plan to be foolish, immature and, let's face it- fan girlish! Slowly, her expression became a dejected one. She was about to make an exit until she heard the sounds of liquid being poured once.. then one more time. She turned around, her negative feelings instantly being replaced with those of excitement. Aoshi was pouring tea for himself and _her! _She let her immature self inside her mind squeal with triumph. Aoshi had seated himself sideways and Misao followed, facing him directly. He offered his companion her cup which Misao had received gratefully and was about to drink it when she noticed that Aoshi wasn't holding his yet. Instead, Aoshi had pulled a small piece of folded white paper which seemed to have been wrapping of something. Misao had looked on curiously. _Hah.. It almost looks like he had opium._ The weasel girl was not about to go and jump into conclusions with Aoshi; she knew he was clean, but she couldn't help but ask what he was ripping open and putting into his tea. "Its just sugar," he said frankly. Misao's eyes widened in comprehension. As he stirred, Aoshi confessed, "I like my tea with sugar." His tea-drinking companion stared in small shock.

"Well then, you could've just asked, Aoshi; I always thought you drank tea straight."

"Yes, I should have."

Misao was ecstatic. She herself didn't like to drink her tea straight, but she was willing to drink a whole mug without the sucrose substance since Aoshi supposedly didn't. In a twisted and confused way, she was happy. She held out her hand. "Can I have some then? I wasn't going to drink mine with sugar if you weren't." Aoshi nodded and revealed another white packet of sugar for Misao. They drank their tea in silence. Misao was afraid to push her luck any further; this is probably the most time she has spent with Aoshi in one whole day (including the time spent at dinner) and she didn't want to mess it up. Instead, she concentrated on the tea and taking small sips to try and prolong her drink as long as she could. Aoshi, on the other side, was taking in deep breaths along with his gulps. Every now and then, their eyes would meet. For a moment, Misao could have sworn she had seen something in his eyes as he stared at her. Reluctantly, Misao finished the remnants of the tea, seeing that her partner had ingested his already. "Would you like another cup?" Misao offered. Aoshi shook his head, his long bangs swaying with his movements. "Alright then. I'll be seeing you at dinner then Aoshi." Misao had taken her cup and turned to leave silently.

Aoshi took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry Misao."

Misao was stopped at the doorway. "Sorry for what?" she queried with a small smile. She turned around to face him. Misao was surprised to find a twinge of sadness reflecting through Aoshi's night-sky eyes. She was even more surprised when she found a similar pain in herself. Her smile shrunk, but her own expression was one of forgiveness. "It's okay...?" She was caught off-guard- at a loss as to how to comfort him for something she didn't even know of. It was a good thing that he took her into his arms and into a hug.

Wait. What?

It took a while for Misao to comprehend where she was right then. It was like her train of thoughts had frozen, been knocked out. Was she going to die tomorrow? Because right then and there, she wouldn't have minded. Aoshi's arms were wrapped around her small, slowly-developing body in a sincere embrace. Misao could even hear the faint 'bmps' of Aoshi's heart. Regaining herself, Misao took up the courage to return her admired's embrace and before she knew it, tears were spilling from her eyes. "Ao…shi," she whispered almost inaudibly, "It's.. it's all right."

"Misao.. You've grown-growing…? so much these few…so much. I regret...not being there."

Although Aoshi had lost his articulate abilities at this point, Misao felt her heart melting at every syllable that came from the tall and brooding man. Forever she would hold those words. Forever she wanted to have been in that hold.

Yes. Misao could've died right then.

Half of her, now, kind of wished she did.

For the next day, Aoshi was gone.

It was like a sugar rush; once she was happy, hopeful and up. Then, she had gone into a deep low. She had asked everyone around where Aoshi could have gone, but not one of them had a clue. Sure, they were also worried, but Aoshi was…Aoshi. He could take care of himself and he was reasonable enough to have a good incentive to just get up and leave. Despite, Misao was frantic. Her belief in Aoshi was undying, but he had left her in confusion and depression. A man is not supposed to bring up the hopes of one who admired him all her life, just to get up and leave the next day. Simply put, it wasn't fair.

It didn't take long for Misao to stop her sulking around Aoiya and decide to pack up her things to go after him-_**again**_. The remaining Oniwabanshuu weren't too much in fear for Misao. But, also, because she _was_ Misao, they did have enough to fear for her getting in trouble.

"I'll be fine!" Misao repeated for the millionth time. She was at the front of Kyoto's borders, receiving a send-off by the family; the sun hadn't even come out yet.

"Oh my little raven-haired cherubim! Don't get lost!"

"Here Misao-chan, don't spend it all."

"Make sure you don't get into any unnecessary sparring."

"We love you Misao, come back if you have any trouble at all."

"Tell Aoshi I'll kill him for leaving again!"

"Alright, alright! I won't be getting any closer to Aoshi with you guys holding me back!"

After another assault of hugs, kisses and noogies, Misao finally began her first steps onward. The group left behind had watched on until her figure had been swallowed up by the trees.

-

The fires were dead and the smoke had long dwindled away. With them, Misao's playback of memories slowly slipped her into a state of unconsciousness. She was weakened with all the walking, the questioning and the constant wonder of why. It was the first in a while that she was able to calm herself down. So, the young ninja-ette had taken advantage of the serenity, ignoring the unsettling feeling of a presence close by.

"Huh…Well, what have I found here?"

-

The morning shine gave a refreshing feeling of new hopes for the day. Faintly, there was a smell of a food being cooked. It slowly made its path up towards the sleeping weasel girl's nose. Misao reacted and stretched-

"AUGH!!"

and soon fell off the tree branch she was on.

Even a bit groggy, the tired female was still able to land gracefully on all fours.

"Good Morning, miss."

"Eh-Whaa..?" Misao shook the sleep still buzzing in her head. "Whaas going on?"

The boy made no move to answer. Instead, he turned back on the re-lit fire and the fishes that were being roasted above its flames. "Feeling better? Being caught at night on the forest floor, isn't safe…"

"I know that!" Misao snapped back. Morning was not the best time to start being told off by a random stranger- no matter how nice the day was starting off or how kind the boy's smile was. However, Omasu's constant grinding of manners into her young protégé had gotten the better of her. Said protégé lowered her head in apology.

It was then she noticed the katana lying dormant in its hilt near the fire. "…Sorry," she muttered half-heartedly.

"No, no! Its quite alright! I just hope you're feeling better-you had a bit of a fever and it wouldn't have been best to be on the ground huddled like that." The boy took the time to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I hope you don't mind me carrying you up on that branch." Misao placed a palm on her forehead. "Well," she started, slowly warming up to the male, "I guess I'm better now. I didn't know I was sick." He smiled- and Misao's body tensed up.

In the back of the young teen's mind, something rang 'danger'.

However, it was soon locked away to be pondered about later, for she was then offered a roasted rabbit. "Thank you." Okay, it was of Misao's better judgment not to have complied so easily with a stranger's offering of food. But she was ravenous and thought it better to save the food she had in her basket for later.

"Wow.. this is sorta undercooked."

Misao looked up for a reaction, only to be met with a soft chuckle.

"It looks like you've caught me. I can't cook very well."

"Eh…" There were a few moments of silence met with the weasel-girl's grunt, but the boy could tell that her gaze had intensified on him.

"So…" Misao said finally, chewing on the remainder of her meat. "You're rouroni."

"Oh?" her companion's dark blue eyes widened, "You could tell?"

"I've met a few in my lifetime. But I just can't shake it off, it's like I've seen you before. What's you name?"

"Seta Soujiro."

In a flash, Misao had leapt from her position back towards the lowest branch of the oak tree, her kunai already flashing between fingers. Her eyes had a similar gleam. Soujiro stayed where he was, a bit of a disappointment etched on his face. "Tenken!" she yelled, a kunai directed his way. Soujiro easily stepped away from it. "Aww…c'mon Misao-sama! I'm an ex-Tenken now!"

"Oh, as if I was an old friend!! And how do you know my name, anyways?!"

"I **was** once of the Juppongatana and I know enough about the Oniwabanshuu to have heard your name before. I can't believe that Aoshi-sama would have left out someone as fiery as you in our conversations-or whatever you would call our shared words."

Said fiery lady's eyes widened at the sound of Aoshi's name and instantly rushed back in front of Soujiro, pulling on his weathered clothes. "What do you know about Aoshi?" Her ocean tinted eyes reflected off his stormy blue ones. "Have you seen him lately? Did you pass him by?"

"Ahh… sorry Misao-sama. I haven't seen him around since the last time..." He was roughly released from her hold on him.

Misao groaned inwardly. "Just great…"

"I'd hate to intrude on anything personal, but…is something wrong?" Soujiro made a move to sit down on the grass, but Misao was already kicking the fire to kill it, a sign that she wanted to go on her way. She was impatient.

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Alright then." Soujiro was preparing to go on himself. He eyed Misao curiously as she had already retrieved her belongings and was heading down the path. To his surprise, she stopped.

"Tell me the truth," she started, turning on her heel, "Have you really given up being Tenken?"

Seta Soujiro nodded earnestly and, as-a-matter-of-factly, said, "Yes."

Misao had eyed him carefully. _I will just end up regretting this…_

"Come with me, then."

"Excuse me?"

Misao was clearly feeling awkward. She scratched her scalp in nervous frustration. "Well, you're not going anywhere, are you?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Come on then!"

Even from where he stood, the ex-Tenken saw a slight emotion in his morning friend's eyes. The kunoichi didn't want to admit it; she needed someone with her on this journey.

He didn't know what pushed him to do it, but Soujiro found himself walking alongside Misao of the Oniwabanshuu.

_

* * *

__**Hah.** Excuse the long flashback. Never knew someone could have one that was so…descriptive, right :D Aoshi is so out of character. –shudders- I know. I don't think any guy in any age would be so corny. I hope that this turns out to be a pretty good fic. I'm not expecting to have this turn into a legendary fiction, but I hope that I could at least finish it. Have a nice day!_

_Oh! And by the way, I'm not really sure if I have a clear stable storyline for this fanfiction. So, I'm always open for suggestions to come along with the comments and flames._


End file.
